Sucked Into Peter and the Shadow Thieves
by VenaHope
Summary: This Is the story of a tale about a girl who got sucked into the Peter and the Starcatchers, the second book. Read as she is captured by a creepy shadow Dark Lord Ombra, and finds out he can't harm her. If you haven't heard of this book, well that's just on on you, look it up!


"Olivia! Get down here!" Called my Aunt.

"Coming Auntie!" I called. I placed my Peter and the Shadow thieves book down. I ran downstairs. "Go get your shoes on, were going hiking!" Said my aunt.

I sighed before walking back up. I grabbed my combat boots and slipped them on before quickly packing my backpack, and grabbing my jacket. I ran downstairs again and out the door going to the car.

When we finally reached the location, my aunt made me hike for the next couple hours before I stopped by a lake to rest. Then, while my aunt skipped rocks, I saw a cave.

I walked over into said cave. It reminded me of the moon pool in H2O.

Then there was a flash of light, and the next thing I know, I was falling.

SPLASH

I fell into water. I swam to the surface, gasping for air.

"Hey look there! is that a she fish!" yelled a man. I finally looked up to see a large moon, a island, and a couple longboats. One of the men was pointing at me. I noticed something in the long boat.

Wait... I recognize this! I'm in the Peter and the shadow thieves! Oh, shit, that must be Ombra.

I looked at the dark hooted figure the hood was looking at me along with everyone else.

"No folks, I can assure you I am not a mermaid." I said surprising myself with my calm tone, when inside I'm about to have a heart attack.

"What are you then?" Asked and Idiot.

"well, let's see, what am I what am I? Oh right! I'm a human Girl! Ever heard of us, numbskull!" I said sarcastically.

"you fell from the sky." said another one, I think was Slank. "Well nobodies perfect." I said. "were you flying, perhaps with use of Star-stuff?" he asked.

Uh.

"Nope." I said.

"then how did you fall from the Sky?" he asked. "well, um, I don't really know, I was walking into this cave, in America, then there was this flash and then poof, I'm here." I said.

Was it bad that I was telling the bad guys this? Yes, Yes it was. Was it keeping me alive? Yes, Yes it was.

"America?" He asked. "yep." I said. By now we had reached land. I walked up on shore. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Hey, a quick question, what year is it?" I asked. "1882, why?" he said. I sighed.

"Dang it, why it have to be the Victorian snobby age? If I had to get stuck in the past couldn't be in an exiting era?" I said to myself but everyone obviously heard it.

"you, what?" asked Slank. "Oh, I'm from 2016." I said dismissively. "WHAT?!" Slank nearly shouted. " ** _Enough! bring the girl we will interrogate her later, we must find the Star-Stuff, now be quiet or you will risk the savages hearing you blabbering."_** Hissed Ombra.

"y-yes Lord Ombra." said Slank. He grabbed me, I protested and struggled, but, with the help of the other men, my hands were tied and I was gagged.

"MFMFMFMFM!" I said using my humming to make high pitched sounds.

"Shut Up!" said Slank hitting my head. I glared then remembered what happened in the book. I jumped back behind him, just as he ran into a Spider-Web.

I was laughing, it was muffled, but you could tell as he frantically tried to get the giant spider off him. Ombra came over and killed it via shadow.

I had once again at thing point, got the gag off. "so, Slank, was it? I didn't know you were scared of little spiders." I teased. "I am not." He said. I raised my eyebrow. "good, because there's another spider on your shoulder." I lied. He shrieked like a little girl before realizing I was lying.

I was trying so hard not to laugh. Slank growled before dragging me forward. We reached the Mulusk camp. They Kidnapped the Chief's daughter.

The Mulusks were really pissed off as the Chief was trying to get his daughter back. Shining Pearl.

"I assure you, you will all pay dearly. especially you." He pointed at Slank, that's when he noticed me. with my hand tied I was also gagged again, and being held by two guys.

" and you will release my daughter and that girl." He said. Yay. " ** _The girl is not part of the deal."_**

Stupid Ombra.

Eventually they release Shining Pearl, then dragged me back to the stupid boat. I wasn't too afraid, manly because I new, in the end, all would be good.

I hope.

Anyways back to me.

I was dragged into a dark room, my hands were untied and my gag was gone.

I realized which room I was in. I was in Ombra's room. AH, snap, that creepy Alien ghost dude is gonna try to get my shadow!

I felt the air go cold. Ombra came down along with a guy with a lantern.

 ** _"Bring the lantern forward."_** Said Ombra. Making it so my Shadow was next to me. Ombra dashed over. however instead of feeling the classic cold and such, I felt, nothing. Nothing happened. I walked away from Ombra as he tried to grab it and it slipped through his clutches.

"Ha!" I said. "You can't get me!" I mocked. As he tried still to get my shadow. An angry growl came from Ombra. _**"How is this possible?!"**_ He demanded red eyes looking at me.

"well, it probably has to do with the fact that, I am not from this universe." I said calmly, leaning causally against the wall as if we were talking about.

"So naturally since I'm not from here, the rules that apply to the Humans here, don't apply to the humans from my world, ergo, me." I said. "So no shadow stealing." I said smirking.

Ombra didn't look very happy. **"take her to the brig."** He said I was dragged off and put in a cage.

For the next boring couple weeks, I was stuck in the brig. Surprisingly, I never got hungry, or thirsty. It was weird. I was actually like a character. You know, like how in books nobody ever goes to the bathroom? Yeah, it was like that.

So, I'm like a vampire who doesn't drink blood. Cool.

But, that also meant, I was SOOOOOOOO board.

They also didn't try to feed me, manly because since I was fine after a week of doing nothing but starring and smiling creepily at the, now scared for life, Guard, they all thought I wasn't human.

I had some stuff in my back pack though. Like, my sketch book, some pencils, my phone, which had been in a water proof case, sunglasses, extra clothing, my flashlight, my knife, my notebook, my goggles, money, my warm hat, gloves, and my rain jacket.

I was currently playing on my phone, and taking pictures.

Every time someone came in, I hid it in my pocket. I had my hat and gloves on, also with my rain jacket. I also had my goggle on my head.

Soon however I heard a commotion. "Thief, Thief!" Ooh, Peter! Soon all quieted.

Soon, I heard some more shouting.

We reached land.


End file.
